


Did the stars connect us for a reason? [DISCONTINUED]

by timeousnoone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeousnoone/pseuds/timeousnoone
Summary: Kasumi Toyama, lead singer of Poppin' Party, is a cheerful and sweet girl, letting her befriend people easily. Though what would happen if she were to slowly figure out her feelings for one of them in particular?
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Another Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ok so, this is my first ever fanfic, this ship has been on my mind a lot lately- Most characters are probably going to be really OOC, so I apologise for that-  
> Also, English isn't my first language, so expect quite a few grammar mistakes and such.  
> With that said, I hope you like the first chapter!

Another exciting Monday morning is just right ahead of you. You think about your family, bandmates, classmates and your other friends, such as Aya, Tomoe, Kokoro and Yukina! They all meant a lot to you, it was like the stars connected you with them, which you are grateful for.

It's currently 10:30 PM, you should probably sleep before Arisa yells at you for staying up late the next day, the thought of that made you giggle, Arisa is such 'tsundere' but that's what makes you want to be her friend. She's just special like that.

And with all those thoughts going away, you tuck yourself in and fall asleep. And onto the next day you go...

Though next day, weather wise, didn't seem the brightest but it didn't stop you from anything!...Besides stopping by at the nearest shop to get an umbrella...

Once arriving at the shop, you observed the area and came across a familiar silver-haired school girl in your observation.

"Yukina-senpai!!"

The girl simply turned around to look at you, she seemed confused for second before finally recognising you.

"Toyama-san, good to see you here."

Yukina let out her usual little smile, which makes your heart feel all fuzzy and excited. The stars sure have found you an amazing and talented friend!

"Do you know where the umbrellas might be? I don't want Arisa to yell at me for arriving soaking wet to school.." you were slightly embarrassed, but you're sure Yukina doesn't mind, she's probably used to your behaviour.

"They're near the cashier. I think I saw a star-patterned umbrella in the stash, it'd be fitting for you."

Your eyes lit up once hearing that so you started approaching the area near where the cashier was, before stopping and turning around to look at Yukina again.

"What are you buying though?"

"A magazine to read on my way to school." she responded almost immediately.

"We can pay for the umbrella and magazine together!"

Yukina looked at you and let out a nod, "I assume we'll probably be walking together for a while as well. Unless-"

"That's a great idea, Yukina-Senpai! Now let's go get that umbrella and magazine, and maybe a snack too-!"

And after a minute or two, you both bought the magazine, the star-patterned umbrella and two chocolate chip cookies. It seemed that you still had enough time, so you didn't worry too much.

You both got out of the store and went to the path of your right, letting out your umbrellas to not get soaked.

"So, Yukina-senpai, how is practice going for you? I heard you're preforming near the mall at the end of the month!"

"Practice is going well, we have to do our absolute best to impress ourselves and the audience. I assume you'll be watching, right?"

"Of course! Yukina-senpai~! You already know we both watch each other's shows!!"

Yukina let out a small snicker, "I know, Toyama-san, I was just playing with you."

Yukina was less serious than usual, maybe she was just in a really good mood today? Who knew, but Yukina never really teased anyone at all! Maybe she was just practicing her teasing skills?

"I look forward to seeing you there." she nodded at you and smiled.

"And I look forward to seeing you perform!" you smiled at her.

You both kept talking for a while until you both had to go separate paths since your schools were the opposite direction from each other.

A sudden idea came to mind once you departed, and you quickly took action on it. You got your phone and went to your contact list.

_You: Hey Yukina-senpai!!! Can I watch you practice after school???_

You were about to put your phone away until you suddenly received a message.

_'Yukina-senpai 🎶' : That'd be nice. I need some critique on my singing anyways._

You smile as you put your phone away, and eagerly wait until school ends. 


	2. Heart-Pounding Sensation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll hopefully be updating this at least weekly, so don't stress out too much.  
> Again, characters might be misrepresented, to which I apologise for.  
> Please enjoy chapter 2!  
> Edit: Corrected some grammar mistakes a friend pointed out, this chapter was a bit clunky but I wrote at like 8 AM so I was rather tired-

The day went by quicker than expected, you told your bandmates at lunch that you'll be with Yukina after school, which they didn't seem to mind. Everything was as good as always! 

By the time school finished, it had already stopped raining, so you didn't really need to get out your umbrella. 

As you started exiting school, your phone suddenly vibrated. You quickly got it out and check what happened. 

_'Yukina-senpai 🎶': I'll be at CiRCLE at 4:15. Please arrive as soon as you can._

Letting out a determined smile, you quickly headed to CiRCLE Studio, not rushing too much of course, since it was only 3:45, but it was basically across the city from here and you don't want to miss out on Yukina's singing. 

By 4:10, you managed to arrive near CiRCLE and made your way inside, Yukina wasn't around of course so you waited for her for the last five minutes. 

"Toyama-san, glad to see you arrived early."

You turned around to see the silver-haired girl letting out a small smile at you, which made your heart feel all fuzzy again. 

"We'll be in the studio in a moment, I have to handle something."

Yukina then went to talk to the employee for a bit before heading back to you. 

"The studio I booked is available, we should get going."

You both headed to the studio. You mainly just followed Yukina around for a little before she headed towards the microphone. 

She didn't have any sheets of paper with her. She didn't even bother getting some out. 

"Don't you have to practice a new song or anything?" you asked out of curiosity. 

You interrupted her just right when she was about to sing. "Toyama-san, I'm not revealing the new song to anyone outside Roselia. Those are simple rules."

"R-right, sorry..." you let out an awkward laugh as you then finally let Yukina sing. 

While she sung, you couldn't help but stare at her. Her long silver-hair and sharp golden eyes made her so distinctive. Her voice was powerful, in general her presence was powerful. Though she may seem cold-blooded, Yukina isn't all that bad once you get to know her. She's still slightly cold, sure, but she's great to be around with. 

All these thoughts made you feel a heart-pounding sensation. But the one you feel around your band was different from this, maybe this was a friend kind of heart-pounding sensation? But you never felt this around your other friends, just Yukina. 

You'll have to ask your bandmates about this tomorrow. This feeling made you feel so great yet so confused. 

"Toyama-san? How was my singing?" A familiar voice spurted out. You finally managed to get out of your little bubble and give Yukina a thumbs up. "Heart-pounding as always!" 

You both stayed in the studio for a while before it started turning dark outside. You quickly got up and waited for Yukina to finish what she was doing. 

"Want to head to the café to get a drink?" you suggested, which she responded with a nod. After that you do as suggested and talk for a little before saying your goodbyes. Though once saying goodbye, your heart slightly ached, you didn't know why, but you tried to not focus on it too much. 

**\- - -**

"Kasumi, that unique 'heart-pounding' sensation is called catching feelings. I know you're dumb but you cannot be dumb enough to not know what catching feelings is!" Arisa spurted out. 

You looked down at your lunch and then at Arisa. "Arisa, I don't think I'm catching feelings for Yukina-senpai, that just doesn't sit right with me. It's probably just how much I look up to her."

Arisa let out a sigh, like she's already given up even thinking of convincing you. 

"You'll have to wait and see for yourself, Kasumi, maybe Arisa might be right." Saaya let out, resting a hand on your shoulder. Rimi nodded in agreement with Saaya's statement. 

"If the feeling is similar to how I feel around my rabbits, then you probably are catching feelings." Tae said, to which everyone else seemed confused and concerned. 

"Believe what you want, Kasumi, but in the near future I know that I'm going to be proven right." Arisa huffed as she then continued with her lunch. 

You continued with your own lunch as well. You'll prove to Arisa that's it's definitely not what she suggested. Yukina was someone who you admired and looked up to, nothing else! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to point out, Kasumi is just a really big dumbass. That's all.  
> Also can I just say that the spaces between paragraphs in AO3 are so big like wh-


	3. After School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than expected but I'm just starting to have more ideas for future chapters. Also I tried to fix the format since ao3 has some in between paragraph space issues.  
> Expect more to come in the near future!

School had already finished a few minutes ago. You and your bandmates were heading to Arisa's basement to practice, not that any shows were coming up, but instead just for the fun of it.

"Do you guys want to schedule any shows?" Rimi asked the rest of us while we were taking our break.

"As much as I'd want to, my schedule is starting to get busy and I'd rather do a show after it's cleared up." Arisa stated, you simply look at her and the others. "My schedule is idle, but I'd rather not stress Arisa out." Saaya followed up, to which you nodded in agreement with.

"Alright, I'll see what shows are available once your schedule is clear, Arisa." Rimi added.

After a bit, you all got back on track and practiced a little more. You imagined the show, the audience cheering the band on and then in that crowd, you'd spot Yukina, giving you a smile of approval. That smile made you feel...that heart-pounding feeling again. And that'd make you give it your all.

"Wow, Kasumi, that was really impressive! It's like you were on stage!" Saaya let out, rather impressed by your vocals.

"I have to agree, for someone like you, that was..really good." Arisa added. Tae and Rimi nodded in agreement to both of the statements.

"I guess I felt the heart-pounding sensation at its max." you smiled at your bandmates.

After a few more sessions, it was getting late and Arisa had to cut the session off and tell you and the rest to go back home, to which you did.

While walking back home, you had received a message from your phone. You quickly pulled it out to see who it was.

[ _'Yukina-senpai 🎶': Toyama-san, are you available tomorrow after school?_ ]

[ _You: Yeah, of course!! What's up???_ ]

[ _'Yukina-senpai 🎶': I want you to see Roselia practice and give us some criticism, if that's alright with you._ ]

[ _You: I'd be glad to :D!!! Same time as Yesterday, right?_ ]

[ _'Yukina-senpai 🎶': Yes._ ]

You put your phone away as you let out a smile. You're glad Yukina is trusting you for these things, it makes you feel..special.

Yeah, special.. 


	4. Notice

Hi so this has been in hiatus for a long 3 (almost 4) months and I'd like to clear up any issues.

Yes the fanfic is discontinued. I lost motivation for it, despite having the main plot in mind and a sort of proper ending. I may do another fanfic in the future, who knows. But in the meantime, enjoy these 4 chapters of what was supposed to be a slowburn fanfic as my first time experience in writing in AO3.

I hope you all have a good day/afternoon/evening. :D


End file.
